To Kiss a Hyuga
by Psycho23
Summary: It has always been a Hyuga tradition that you must marry the person you share your first kiss with. She wanted her first kiss to be Naruto Uzumaki, unfortunately we don't always get what we want.
1. Chapter 1

Psycho here, I'm taking over this story haha.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, though I would like to. :)

* * *

Chapter 1

I still remember the day my father told me about the Hyuga clan tradition. _Every girl in the Hyuga clan must marry to the person with whom they share their first kiss._

I had so many questions that day. _What if you don't kiss the person back? What if it was an accident? Why only the girls?_

Each question got the same answer. If it's a kiss than it's a marriage. I had never really thought that tradition was fair but what could I do? It had been this way for years and who was I to change it. Everyone in Kenosha knew of our family's tradition and accepted it. I think that's why no guy had ever tried to kiss me. Not that I mind. I want my first kiss to be with someone I truly loved, someone who truly loved me as well because there were no second chances. That one kiss would seal our fate and secure that we would indeed be married.

As I've grown older I have grown fonder of a certain Chunin. I've grown so fond of him I no longer think it's just a simple case of admiration but pure love.

I was so sure, more sure than I've been about anything that I've ever thought of.

I wanted Naruto Uzumaki to be my first kiss.  
-

_Yawn_

I sat up in my bed and stretched. Immediately afterwards I clutched my arms a shrill of pain shot through it. My body was truly aching from all the training Kurenai sensei was putting us through. We were being trained like the village was about to be attacked or something. My brain also hurt. School was pretty tough too. I was extremely glad that it was Friday and the weekend was almost here.

I climbed out of my warm cozy bed and pulled my clothes from my closet. I had to hurry and get dressed so I wouldn't be late.  
-

I stared at my paper as I drew small hearts around the words _Hinata Uzumaki_. I loved the way it looked and I loved the way it sounded even more. I said it over and over in my head. _Hinata Uzumaki. Hinata Uzumaki. Hinata Uzumaki._

"Hinata Hyuga."

I jumped and looked up. Iruka Sensei was looking straight at me. I blushed.

"Can you answer the question?" he asked impatiently.

"I-I- u-uh..." my voice drifted off as my gaze lowered to my book.

Iruka sensei sighed and pointed to Sakura who answered correctly. Even if I had heard the question I don't think I would have been able to answer. I wasn't exactly the smartest person in class or the dumbest. I was average but my averageness was getting kinda bad since I couldn't concentrate. I was always watching Naruto.

I felt someone poke me in the back. It startled me and caused me to jump a bit. I inched my head around slowly. Naruto sat behind he smiled. I blushed and smiled back or at least tried to.

As I turned back around my eyes met with Sasuke's. He was glaring at me. I looked down quickly. _He hated me. I knew it._ He was the guy to our school and he didn't talk much. All the girls were head over heels in love with him. All the girls except Tenten and I. Every time my eyes would accidentally catch his he looked beyond angry. He just scared me.

The bell rang and everyone began to get out of their seats. I shut my book and stuffed it in my backpack.

"Hey Hina!" Kiba cried slapping me in the head.

"Ow." I mumbled rubbing my head.

"Daydreaming again weren't you?" he asked grinning.

I blushed again for the thousandth time. "I-I wa-wasn't d-daydreaming."

"Yeah yeah I believe that."

I followed Kiba out the room and towards the exit. "It's t-true. I wasn't d-daydreaming."

"Okay then what were you doing?" he asked stopping and turning to me.

I blushed again. "I-I was..."

I couldn't tell him I was writing my name with Naruto's last.

He shook his head. "Hey! Let me see what's in that book!" he said reaching for my backpack.

"No!" I cried but it was too late he had already grabbed it.

I tried to grab it back but he began running. "Akamaru!" he cried sending Akamaru after me. Akamaru didn't look to pleased to hold me back but he did it anyway. I could see the apologetic look on his face. I watched in horror as Kiba pulled the book from my backpack. He opened it and-

"Leave her alone." Shino said hitting Kiba in the head causing him to drop the book. The papers began flying everywhere.

"Look what you did!" Kiba cried.

I pushed past Akamaru and ran after the flying papers collecting them as fast as I could.

"Need help?" Shino asked.

I shook my head quickly. "No! I'll do it!"

I ran around the schoolyard breathlessly picking up all my papers. I was going to kill Kiba when this was over!

There was only one more now. It was still blowing in the wind. I ran after it. I watched it fall to the ground. I let out a deep breath and fell to the ground. That's when I noticed the pair of feet that stood in front of me. I looked up slowly. Sasuke stood above me looking down at the paper. Before I could reach it he bent down and picked up the paper.

I shook my head. "T-that's m-mine."

"I know." he said as his dark eyes scanned it thoroughly.

I jumped up and tried to snatch it from his grasp but he only stepped back and moved it from my reach. Curse these Konoha boys for being so tall.

"P-please don't read it." I pleaded.

"Too late." he said folding it up and putting it in his pocket.

"Hey give it back!" Kiba cried running towards us.

"Sorry. I don't feel like it." Sasuke said stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking away.

"What's going on?" Naruto cried as he exited the school and took a look at the scene in front of him.

"Sasuke's is being an ass!" Kiba said crossing his arms.

Naruto looked from Sasuke to me. He looked confused.

"He took her paper or something." Kiba explained.

Naruto nodded and ran after Sasuke. "Come on Sasuke give it back," he pleaded as he threw his arm around Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke paused and turned around. He glared at me once again. I looked down.

"Fine." he said finally. I looked up.

Sasuke dug into his pocket and removed the paper. "Here." he said holding it out to Naruto. "You give it to her." he said.

My entire body began to shake_. I couldn't let naruto read the words on that paper. It was all stuff about him. His name, hearts, my name, more hearts._

Naruto reached out his hand to grab the note.

"No!" I cried.

Everything paused as everyone turned to look at me. And I mean everyone. Even the people passing by had their eyes on me.

"You can keep it!" I said standing up. "P-please keep it!"

With that I ran away my face red with embarrassment.

_I hated Sasuke Uchiha! I hated him so much!_  
-

* * *

AN: RR!


	2. Confrontations At The Lake

Psycho here. Some of you might have read the drama that exploded in one of the reviews. An explanation has been posted on my profile. If you care, read it. But if you don't, peace!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

I ran all the way home. The entire time I was shaking and praying silently. _Please don't let him show Naruto. _I chanted.

I had a feeling Sasuke might show the paper to Naruto, but then maybe he'd wait until he was in front of me just to make things worse. I didn't get it. Why was he so evil? I had never done anything to him. Anything at all.

"Look!" Hanabi cried the moment I opened the door.

"N-not now," I said rushing up to my room.

"Are you crying?" She asked running after me.

"No!" I yelled.

"You sound like you're crying," she said standing in the doorway.

I sat on my bed and moved my hair from my face. "No tears. See?" I said.

Hanabi nodded. "Well, your voice still sounds shaky. You must have been crying."

I sighed. She wasn't going to let it go. "What did you want me to see earlier?" I asked changing the subject.

Her face lit up with excitement. "I found a really cool rock on the ground. It was shaped like a heart."

"Really?"

She nodded. "I left it downstairs. I'll go get it."

I sat on my bed and waited patiently for Hanabi to return. She was always finding strange things and she loved to show them to me since my father didn't seem to care. I was the only one who would listen and look. I felt like I owed it to her.

"Here it goes." Hanabi said as she returned back in my doorway. She walked on in and sat down next to me. She opened her hand and revealed a small white rock. Like she had said it was shaped like a heart. Exactly like one too. I couldn't believe it.

"Wow!" I said touching it. It was smooth and warm, maybe because she had been holding it so much.

"Do you know what this means?" She asked excitedly.

"What does it mean?"

"Someone's going to fall in love," she replied.  
-

I didn't actually believe what Hanabi said but she seemed to think it was true. I wondered how a simple rock could determine if someone was going to fall in love. Well...it didn't actually determine it just...I don't know. I didn't believe it though.

I sat up in my bed and looked out the window. It was dark and cloudy, I could tell it would rain any minute now. I zipped up my jacket and continued staring.

_Ring ring_

I glanced at the phone in my room. Who could be calling this late?

_Ring ring_

I tip toed out of the bed and reached my dresser picking the phone up quickly before it could ring again and disturb my father. I hoped it wasn't too late already.

"Hello," I whispered.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Kiba cried from the other end.

I moved the phone back from my ears until he was done screaming then I placed it back. "Kiba? Why are you calling so late?" I whispered.

"It's only eleven thirty," he replied casually like that wasn't late.

I sighed. "I'm home."

"Aren't you coming to the lake?" he asked.

"I don't know," I replied glancing out the window again.

Naruto had dared everyone in class to swim in the lake tonight. This all started when someone said that if you swam in it on a full moon then your body would turn blue for a few days. Naruto thought that was so cool and he wanted to try it so he dared everyone to do it too. I didn't believe we would turn blue or anything and I definitely wouldn't mind swimming with Naruto but the only problem was we were forbidden from swimming in the lake. That's why it was a dare. If we got caught we'd be in severe trouble.

"Are you chickening out?" Kiba asked. "Because Akamaru doesn't like chickens."

I shook my head. "No I'm not. It's j-just m-my father-"

"Sneak!" Kiba said cutting me off.

"B-but-"

"There's gonna be a lot of guys in their swimming trunks," he said in a singsong voice.

I blushed as Naruto flashed through my mind.

"Okay, I'm coming," I said.

Kiba began laughing. "You want to see guys in their swimming trunks?" he asked.

I blushed again. "N-no. I-I just don't w-want to be a chicken."

Kiba continued laughing. "Whatever you say," he replied before hanging up.

I was beyond embarrassed now. I always had a way of embarrassing myself around him. Thank God it was him though. I think I felt more comfortable that way.

I opened my window and peeked out. It was so dark and scary. I couldn't walk to the lake alone. I took a deep breath and jumped out the window. I surprisingly landed on my right foot and left knee but immediately afterwards I lost balance and fell to my side. "Ow." I moaned.

"If you wouldn't do stupid things you wouldn't find yourself in sad situations."

I looked up. Neji stood over me holding out his hand. I took it and he helped me up.

"I'm sorry." I said.

Neji just shook his head and began walking. I followed close behind him. I figured he must be going to the lake. Maybe someone had convinced him to because before he had said no for sure.

"Why do you apologize when you've done nothing wrong?" Neji asked breaking the silence.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"You apologized before. Why?"

I shrugged although I knew he couldn't see me. I just didn't know what to say. I didn't know why apologized so much.

Neji didn't ask again.

The rest of our walk was silent. Neji was much nicer to me these days although we never had much of a conversation. Just simple hello's from time to time and a few missions together. Sometimes, I'd ask him to train with me but other than that there was nothing.

We stopped at the lake. It was pretty dark but we could still see a bit. I could make out one figure standing in front of the lake. It was Naruto.

He turned around. "Hinata, Neji is that you?" he asked.

I nodded. "Y-yes."

"You're the first one's here." Naruto said running towards us.

"No one else?" Neji asked sitting down.

"Nope." Naruto replied.

"Hn."

"Thanks for coming." Naruto whispered to me. "We have about five minutes until midnight," he added.

"Y-you're welcome."

Naruto smiled. "I like the way you have your hair," he said pointing to my hair, which I wore up in a sloppy bun.

I blushed. "T-thank y-you."

I began to feel a bit dizzy. But, it was completely normal. I usually felt this way when Naruto was so close to me or when he complimented me.

"So we're here," Shikamaru said lazily. He was just getting to the lake with Ino and Chouji behind him.

"Great! You came!" Naruto cried running towards them. "Did you bring some chips Chouji? I'm starving."

Chouji shook his head. "We're swimming remember?"

"So?" Naruto cried confused.

Shikamaru sighed. "He's clueless."

"I don't get it." Naruto said looking around.

Over the course of two minutes everyone began to show up. Lee, Tenten, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, and lastly...Sasuke.

Naruto looked overjoyed. "You all came!" he cried.

"You dared us too." Sasuke said. "What'd you expect?" he added sitting down. He wore a black hoodie so I couldn't really see his face. Not that I wanted to either.

"And we knew Sasuke was coming." Ino and Sakura said at the same time as they rushed towards him.

"It's officially midnight." Naruto said looking at the water. "Who wants to get in first?"

No one said anything.

Naruto sighed. "I guess I'll do it." he said sticking his foot in. "Wow it feels pretty good," he said turning to us.

"Let me see," Lee said running and jumping in the water. He didn't even bother to pull off his clothes.

I giggled as I watched him come up and cough. He was so funny.

Naruto removed his shirt and through it on the ground. I nearly melted. Sure I had seen him shirtless before but at night it had a whole different feeling.

It wasn't long before all the boys had jumped in the water. All except Sasuke. He sat on the ground staring at...well I couldn't tell. Sakura and Ino sat beside him chatting away.

I turned away from them and stared at the water. I could see small ripples where rain was falling. I could feel it on my face and hands too. It was raining.

Naruto climbed out the water and ran to swoop Sakura up. Chouji grabbed Ino and they both dumped the squealing girls into the lake.

"I'm going to kill you Naruto!" Sakura cried when she finally came up.

Naruto laughed and began swimming away. Sakura chased him still yelling.

I wished Naruto would pick me.

Suddenly, I felt someone's arms around my waist. I shrieked loudly.

"Leave it to you girls to get us caught." Kiba said lifting me up.

"Put me down!" I cried.

"Okay," he said dropping me in the water.

My body went straight to the bottom before I could come back up. I wiped my face and took a breath as I looked around for Kiba but he was nowhere in sight. I would get him.

I looked around for Shino. He wasn't in the water. He said it would disturb his bugs or something like that so instead he was the look out.

My gaze lingered to Sasuke. He still sat on the surface. Our eyes met. I looked down quickly. I hated staring into his eyes.

"Sasuke come on get in!" Naruto cried. "You have to-"

Before he could finish Sakura hit him in the head. "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" she yelled.

Naruto waved his hand in his face. "Okay okay, I'm sorry but you have to lower it down because we'll get caught."

"DON'T TELL ME TO BE QUEIT!"

The rain was pouring now but you could still hear Sakura over it.

"Sakura?" Naruto whined. He looked nervous. I wondered how much trouble we'd be in if we were caught. If Sakura didn't listen to Naruto we'd soon find out.

"DON'T SA-mmph-"

Naruto cut Sakura off by kissing her on the lips.

"Sakura and Naruto are getting it on!" Kiba cried.

Sakura's mouth dropped open but she was silent. Her face was covered with a look of shock. Ino giggled.

My heart sank. I couldn't believe it. He had just kissed Sakura. It wasn't even a real kiss. It was just to shut her up but still it was a kiss. _Why couldn't I have been a loud mouth so he could kiss me to shut me up?_

I swam slowly to the edge of the lake and climbed out. I couldn't stay there anymore.

No one noticed me slip away behind a tree.

The rain was pouring faster and harder now. I was soaked. I ran my hands and fingers through the soft mud. Tears ran down my face.

This past year almost all my tears had been for Naruto. I cried when he left for a mission and didn't return for a long while. I cried when he got back and was all bandaged up for a month. I cried when I bumped into him and caused him to spill his ramen. He had said it was okay but I still felt bad.

_But why was I crying now? Naruto was just trying to protect everyone else by kissing Sakura. I shouldn't be angry or sad._

Although I told myself that it didn't stop the tears. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the tree. Maybe I should just hide out here for a while until I felt little better. No one would miss me.

_Slap_

I felt something damp and wet hit me in the face. I opened my eyes and peeled it off.

It was my jacket.

I looked up. Sasuke stood over me. I opened my mouth to scream but he covered it. "Seriously, there's no need for that," he said squatting down in front of me and placing my shoes beside me with his free hand.

My body was shaking heavily. I was so frightened.

Sasuke was directly in front of me now. He stared into my eyes. "You annoy me," he whispered. I could hear and feel the hate in his voice.

He continued staring at me as if he expected me to say something. He still held his hand over my mouth. I was too startled to say or do anything.

_I had known all along that he didn't like me but why was he telling me?_

_Neji, Kiba, Shino, and Naruto somebody please help me._

"You're always crying and if not then you're so quiet," he went on still looking in my eyes. I wanted to turn away. I didn't want to look at his dark eyes but I couldn't turn away and something within me wouldn't allow me to close my eyes. "Fight me," he said removing his hand from my mouth.

I stared him. I was so confused.

"You seemed like you wanted to earlier. So go on and do it. Hit me," he said.

I shook my head.

Although I had been angry with him. No, beyond angry with him. I hated him! I didn't want to fight him. There was no telling what he might do.

He sighed. "You're afraid aren't you?"

I didn't say anything.

"Another trait I hate about you," he mumbled. I could hear him clearly over the rain. It was like his voice had this power that made everything else stop so that you had to listen. That was a trait about him I hated.

He began to dig in his pocket. He removed something white and soaked. He dropped it in my hand. That's when I realized it was the paper from earlier.

"I didn't let him read it," he said. "So don't cry."

With that he walked away leaving me behind the tree. I put the soggy letter in my jacket pocket. My entire body was still shaking. _Why was I so afraid? More importantly, of what?_

I leaned over and peeked past the tree to make sure Sasuke was really gone. There was no one in sight. I pulled on my wet shoes and stood up. I was going to find Neji so he could walk me home since I was too afraid to walk alone.

I took a deep breath and began walking.

I had only taken one step when something emerged from behind the tree. I gasped and punched forward as an instinct. I know weird but I did that sometimes. It was either hit or faint or run or...I had so many different instincts. My fist hit someone's chest.

I blinked. Sasuke stood in front of me. I couldn't exactly see the expression on his face and I didn't want to.

"I knew you would do it sooner or later," he said. "But I didn't know you were this weak."

I gulped. "I-I'm sorry."

"Should you really be apologizing?" he asked stepping forward.

I shrugged.

"I don't forgive you."

I turned away and ran. I ran my fastest. I couldn't stop.

_I'm really starting to despise that Uchiha. _


	3. How Much I Hate You

Psycho here, with another chapter from the brilliant mind of FaintFalconHunter. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

By the time I reached my house I was soaking wet and dirty from all the mud. I pushed the door to my house open and ran upstairs.

"Where were you?" Hanabi asked following me.

Her voice startled me. _Why was she up?_

"Shh." I whispered turning to her.

"You're soaking wet," she said, ignoring me.

"Hanabi, go to bed!" I whispered.

"Are you crying?" she asked ignoring me again.

I shook my head. "It's just the rain."

She stared at me for a while before shaking her head. "I don't believe you," she said.

I sighed and turned away from her. I began walking to my room. Once I got there, I shut the door and pressed my back to it as I slid down to sit on the floor. I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my head in my arms.

"Hinata!" Hanabi cried.

"Go to sleep before you wake father," I called back.

"You're not sleeping."

"Yes I am. I'm in the bed right now." I lied.

"I can see you." Hanabi said. "You're sitting by the door."

She loved to use Byakugan for the smallest things. She was carefree. I guess that's what made her a better ninja than me.

I sighed. "I'm not really feeling well. Please, can I be alone for right now?"

"Fine," she said stomping down the hall.

I guess she really didn't care at all about waking up our father. After she left I didn't move. I just sat there wetting the floor. I was extremely uncomfortable but still I didn't move.

Sasuke's words echoed in my head.

I wish I had hit him harder. Then maybe he'd have died or something. _Okay that was stupid._ But still, I wished I'd hit him. _Why had I said sorry? I wasn't sorry at all._

_I don't forgive you._

I didn't care if he didn't forgive me. I didn't forgive him either. I wasn't going to. Ever! I pulled the soggy paper out of my pocket and held it tightly in my hands. Sasuke's dark eyes flashed in my mind.

"I hate you Sasuke." I said aloud.

I sat there in that position for a few more minutes before standing up. I headed to the bathroom and began peeling off my wet clothes. I dried off and changed into my pajamas. I tip toed back to my room so I could get ready for bed. I was about to climb in my bed when I noticed someone sat in it.

I shrieked.

"It's me." Hanabi said quickly.

I clasped my hand over my mouth. "W-what are you doing?"

"Father already knows you left," she said slowly.

"Huh?"

Hanabi looked sad. She lowered her eyes. "He woke up and wanted you to make him tea but you didn't answer so he opened your room door. When he saw you weren't there he got really angry. He said you were disobedient and worthless. I tried to make the tea for him but I accidentally used salt instead of sugar. He was furious but...now with me."

"He's angry at me isn't he?" I asked.

Hanabi nodded. "I don't want you to be in trouble," she whispered.

"Don't worry." I said climbing into my bed and lying down.

"If you're not worried then I'm not," she said trying to be cheerful.

* * *

In the morning, I woke up sitting up to stretch my muscles. It was my usual habit. I glanced at the empty spot in my bed. Hanabi must have gotten up already. She had slept with me last night since she didn't want to go back to her room. She kept asking questions about where I had been. I tried to change the subject but she kept prying. Finally, I pretended to fall asleep, only after awhile I wasn't pretending anymore.

I climbed out of my bed and slipped on my house shoes. I loved the way they made my feet feel. I peeked out my room door. It was _another_ habit. The coast was clear. Why I cared? I had no idea. Well...yes I did. I usually tried my hardest to stay away from my father. It seemed like everything I did was wrong in his eyes.

"Hinata is that you!" my father called from down stairs.

I froze.

"Hinata!" he called again.

"Yes father!" I called back.

There was no answer. I knew that meant he wanted me to come there. I took a deep breath and inched on down the stairs. I met him and Hanabi in the kitchen. He sat at the table directly in front of her. His back was turned to me so I couldn't see the look on his face.

"Where were you last night?" he asked without looking at me.

I bit my lip. I couldn't exactly tell him I was at the lake. That wouldn't just get me in trouble but everyone else. But then again I hated lying.

"I was taking a walk." I said finally. After a long deliberation in my mind I had decided my love for Naruto was stronger than my fear and hate of lying. I didn't want him to get in trouble.

"I see," my father said sipping his tea.  
-

* * *

"Go." my father ordered.

I turned away from him and began walking. Neji was a few steps behind me. As a punishment my father was making me train with Neji. I couldn't eat anything either. I don't know why he thought of training as a punishment but he just did. I realized something was bothering him these days and I just couldn't figure out what. He'd been acting so strange and I hated it.

"I'm guessing he found out about the lake." Neji said breaking the silence.

I shook my head. "I didn't tell him."

"Hn."

"I'm sorry." I said fidgeting with my fingers as I looked at the muddy ground. It wasn't raining but the rain had left its mark. There were mud puddles everywhere and the ground was all squishy. It was cloudy out and anyone who knew any better knew it would rain again.

"Why?"

"It seems that every time I get punished you do too."

Neji shrugged. "Training isn't exactly a punishment for me," he said, while pointing to our usual training spot.  
-

* * *

I leaned against a nearby tree and caught my breath. Neji and I had been training for hours and he wasn't holding back. I felt a bit dizzy.

"Did you run away because he kissed her?" Neji asked stepping in front of me.

I blushed. "W-what are you talking about?"

"She wouldn't shut up." Neji continued looking at the ground.

"If you saw me run away...why didn't you come after me?" I asked. My mind immediately thought about Sasuke. If he had come than none of that would have happened.

"Because you need to get stronger." he replied.

"I'm not weak" I cried.

"I didn't say you were weak."

"I can beat him if I tried!"

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked confused.

Rain began to fall down slowly. I closed my eyes. "I can...beat Sasuke." I whispered.

"What?"

I sighed. "I would like to be alone." I said sinking down to the ground.

Neji didn't argue with me. Instead he walked away. That was one thing I admired about him. He knew when to leave me alone most times. Kiba would have kept on prying.

I sat there with my eyes closed and listened to the rainfall. It seemed to get harder and faster with every passing minute. The sound of rain had always been my favorite but not now. With the sound of rain came the sound of Sasuke's voice.

_You annoy me._

I clenched my fist and stood up.

_I knew you would do it sooner or later but I didn't know you were this weak._

"I'm not weak." I said. I could barely hear my own voice over the loud rain. I turned so that I was facing the tree. Behind it was a log we usually used for practice. It was pretty thick and sturdy.

_I'm not leaving until I prove it._

I was going to break this log in half with my fist. I took a deep breath and pounded my hand into it. It didn't even make a dent but it did send a shrill of pain through my hands. I won't give up.

For the next hour or so I kept hitting the log. My hands were red now and my entire body ached. I was only half there though.

"You know you can't do it yet you're so persistent."

It was_ that_ voice. The one that even the rain couldn't cover. I froze.

"Another trait about you I can't stand," he said. His voice was full of disgust.

I turned around slowly.

Sasuke stood behind me. He was held a black umbrella over his head. He was completely dry. "You annoy me," he said taking a step towards me and holding out the umbrella.

I shook my head.

"Afraid again aren't you?" he said pulling his hand back. "Once again you go on with that trait I despise. When you're always afraid you begin to deteriorate to nothing."

_Nothing._

"There is not one thing I like about you." Sasuke said closing his eyes. "You know I think I actually...hate you."

My lip was trembling now. I couldn't take it anymore.

"I don't like you either!" I cried. "I hate you!" My voice was shaky and quite even though I was screaming. The rain drowned me out. But Sasuke seemed to hear me.

"Show me how much," he said grinning.

I could have screamed but I didn't. That wasn't near as much as I hated him. Instead I blinked activating my Byakugan and raised my fist. I lunged it forward at his face. He moved his head casually.

I took my other fist and lunged it at him too. "Just leave me alone!" I cried my loudest.

Instead of dodging my attack this time Sasuke caught my hand. He dropped the umbrella and grabbed my other one before I could do anything with it. He was so fast.

"You should have said _may_ I leave you alone," he said moving his hands so that they were on my shoulders. He pushed me back against the tree. "Now let me show you how much I hate you."

Sasuke leaned his face in closer to mines. _What was he doing?_

I was completely helpless. I couldn't move my body. His grip was too tight. His face was so close to mine now and his lips brushed mines.

"No." I whispered.

He didn't listen. Sasuke pressed his lips against mine slowly. His lips were warm and cold at the same time. I hated the feeling,

My heart sank as every dream of marrying Naruto and living happily ever after went soaring out the window. He hated me enough to take away my life and my dreams. My life was over or my life as I knew it. Either way it was over.

Everything went black.  
-

* * *

AN: Well, do your thing. :)


End file.
